Diabetes is prevalent in humans and other animals, such as companion animals. It is becoming increasingly prevalent in humans. Control of blood glucose levels can be achieved by administering insulin or other medications for type II diabetes. However, insulin or these other medications may not provide the desired or optimal control of blood glucose levels or can have significant negative side effects.
Canine diabetes can be a frustrating disease to manage. Insulin injections, dose regulation, dietary and treat restrictions, cataract development, excess thirst and frequent urination are a few of the issues that cause pet owners to become frustrated and give up treating their canine The owners of a diabetic dog have many demands placed upon their time and energies and many pets are unnecessarily euthanized. The many concerns people face are: cost of insulin, time and dedication to administering the insulin, and the need for adherence to a rigid schedule. In addition, once insulin administration begins, testing becomes a time consuming process, to regulate the insulin, with frequent visits to the veterinarian.
There remains a need for compositions that control blood glucose levels in mammals.